


Donna ni hanaretetatte soba ni iru kara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quattordici anni.Erano passati quattordici anni da quando l’avevo conosciuto.Ripensando a quel periodo della mia vita, mi veniva da sorridere. Prima di ricordarmi che c’è davvero poco per cui essere allegri.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	Donna ni hanaretetatte soba ni iru kara

_ Donna ni hanaretetatte, soba ni iru kara _   
  


Quattordici anni.

Erano passati quattordici anni da quando l’avevo conosciuto.

Ripensando a quel periodo della mia vita, mi veniva da sorridere. Prima di ricordarmi che c’è davvero poco per cui essere allegri.

_“Takizawa-kun, per favore!”_

_“Si può sapere che cosa ci trovi in lui? E poi se t’interessa così tanto, vai e presentati da solo”_

_“Io... io non...ti prego!”_

_Takizawa l’aveva guardato in un misto d’impazienza e curiosità._

_Quel ragazzino dall’aspetto docile, sapeva essere testardo quando ci si metteva._

_“D’accordo, d’accordo. Se ci tieni così tanto, allora te lo presenterò” aveva ceduto, infastidito._

A distanza di anni, mi trovavo a pensare che forse sarebbe stato meglio che Tackey non mi avesse accontentato.

Sarei sicuramente venuto a contatto con lui prima o poi, l’avrei conosciuto, avrei continuato ad ammirarlo, da lontano.

E forse non mi sarei mai innamorato di lui.

Forse mi sarei risparmiato le notti insonni, mi sarei risparmiato tutta quell’amarezza, mi sarei risparmiato anni di speranze disilluse.

Forse non saremmo diventati nemmeno gli estranei che eravamo adesso.

E tutto per colpa mia, perché non sono stato in grado di mentire oltre. Avevo voglia di urlare ogni qualvolta lo incontravo, voglia di dirgli che lo amavo, che lo avevo sempre amato. E non sono riuscito a sopportare quel peso, soprattutto dopo il debutto, quando lui si è fatto così maledettamente _vicino._

_“Sakurai-kun?” gli disse il più piccolo. Teneva lo sguardo basso, ma Sakurai poté scorgere le sopracciglia aggrottate, e lo sguardo tormentato. Inclinò la testa da un lato, sorpreso._

_“Cos’è successo MatsuJun?” domandò, incuriosito._

_Matsumoto si era preparato il discorso nella sua mente. Aveva avuto la bellezza di otto anni per scegliere con cura le parole, per far sì che Sho riuscisse a comprendere il suo punto di vista, che potesse capire come realmente si sentisse e cosa provasse per lui._

_Otto anni, mandati al diavolo in un secondo, quel secondo di troppo in cui Jun aveva lasciato uscire fuori quel sentimento che per troppo tempo si era negato._

_“Sho-kun... ti amo” aveva detto, chiudendo subito dopo gli occhi per paura che l’altro scoppiasse, che si mettesse ad urlare, che lo cacciasse via, che gli dicesse di non volerlo vedere mai più._

_Quando l’attesa fu insoddisfatta, osò sbirciare il più grande, per ritrovarsi di fronte a quella che sembrava essere una statua di sale._

_Era immobile._

_Fissava Jun come se non sapesse chi si trovava di fronte, come se i suoi occhi lo attraversassero per posarsi sulla parete dietro di lui._

_Come se non lo riuscisse a vedere davvero._

Non ne avevamo più parlato.

Lui aveva bofonchiato un ‘mi dispiace’ poco convinto ed era uscito dalla stanza, lanciandomi un’occhiata che mi era parsa sconvolta.

E quello stesso mi dispiace erano le ultime parole rivolte che gli avevo sentito pronunciare, per troppo tempo.

Giorni, settimane, mesi... finché ignorarci a vicenda non era divenuta un’amara routine.

Durante i programmi, i concerti, le interviste, in ogni occasione in cui eravamo costretti a stare così _vicini_ , la tensione fra noi era palese. Gli altri avevano finto di non notarlo per un po’, ma alla fine neanche loro erano riusciti a sopportare quella situazione, che sembrava avere del ridicolo.

_“Insomma, si può sapere che cosa succede?” aveva chiesto loro Aiba._

_Si stavano preparando per la ripresa del G no Arashi; Sakurai e Matsumoto, ai due angoli opposti della stanza, si voltarono contemporaneamente verso l’altro. Il più piccolo arrossì e si voltò nuovamente, tentando di ignorarlo._

_Sakurai dal canto suo, sorrise stentatamente all’amico._

_“Non succede niente Aiba. Perché pensi che ci sia qualcosa che non va?” Aiba gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo frustrato mentre Nino, seduto sul divano, si era lasciato sfuggire un verso sarcastico._

_“Niente. Pensavamo che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel fatto che tu e MatsuJun non vi rivolgeste la parola, ma evidentemente ci sbagliavamo” aveva detto, ironico._

_Nessuno gli aveva risposto, e il discorso era morto lì._

Ricordavo che quel giorno sentivo fissi su di me gli occhi di Ohno.

Non aveva detto niente, così come mi sarei aspettato da lui, ma questo non significava che non avesse notato nulla. 

Qualche sera dopo mi aveva chiesto se mi andava di uscire con lui per bere qualcosa, e io avevo ingenuamente accettato. Era stato allora che mi aveva tirato tutto fuori, che mi aveva fatto raccontare quanto accaduto, che mi aveva fatto sfogare.

Non che avesse realmente fatto nulla per sollecitarmi, comunque.

Si era limitato a rimanere seduto davanti a me, sorseggiando il suo drink, senza mai staccare i suoi occhi da me. Finché non avevo ceduto.

Era stato liberatorio, in un certo senso. Anche quando l’ebbrezza dovuta al troppo sakè che avevo bevuto quella notte fu passata, non provavo rimpianti.

Ero felice di avere qualcuno con cui parlare, felice di non essere costretto a rimanere nel mio consueto mutismo.

Aveva detto poco e niente, ma non avevo realmente bisogno di parole, solo di un orecchio amico. Non volevo sentirmi dire che tutto sarebbe andato bene, perché sapevo che non era così. Il mio amore per Sho non sarebbe sparito, così come non sarebbe sparito quell’atroce disagio fra di noi.

Ma, arrivato ad un certo punto, avevo deciso che avrei potuto fare qualcosa per migliorarlo. Era passato fin troppo tempo da quell’ultima volta in cui gli avevo parlato davvero, al di là delle situazioni di circostanza.

Anni.

Solo il pensarci faceva ricomparire quel peso all’altezza del petto, quello di cui sapevo che non mi sarei mai liberato del tutto.

_“Sho-kun?” lo chiamò il più piccolo._

_Sho era seduto sul divano a leggere un copione, aspettando l’inizio della registrazione. Alzò lo sguardo, lentamente. Si guardò intorno, come se in realtà Matsumoto non si stesse realmente rivolgendo a lui._

_“Dimmi” disse poi, cauto. Matsumoto si sedette dall’altro lato del divano, distante quanto la situazione lo richiedeva._

_“Non ci parliamo da tre anni” si limitò a dire, e quella frase sola in effetti era sufficientemente esplicativa. Sho sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo._

_“Lo so. Io... mi dispiace” si morse un labbro, indeciso su come proseguire. “Quando mi hai detto... non sapevo come reagire. Poi il resto è venuto da sé. Non volevo mettere a disagio te e non volevo sentirmi a disagio io. So che probabilmente ho sbagliato, ma del resto forse è stata la soluzione migliore per... beh, per evitare che tu soffrissi” disse l’ultima frase quasi in un sussurro, e Jun sentì il suo cuore farsi più piccolo._

_Avrebbe avuto voglia di arrabbiarsi, di spaccare qualcosa, di picchiarlo. Perché non c’era modo in cui lui avrebbe mai potuto evitare di soffrire._

_Ma, del resto, sapeva che la colpa non era di Sho._

_Gli sorrise, quindi, un sorriso falso più di quelli che gli rivolgeva solitamente._

_“Non ti preoccupare, lo so. È stata una soluzione fino adesso, ma... è passato davvero tanto tempo, penso che non abbiamo più ragione di non parlarci a vicenda. Mettiamo in difficoltà gli altri, ci è d’intralcio per il lavoro e poi... ecco...” non ebbe il coraggio di continuare, così Sho colse la palla al balzo._

_“Manca anche a me parlarti” dichiarò, sorridendogli. Un sorriso sincero, che tuttavia si spense quasi subito “Però non voglio che parlarmi per te sia... un peso. Non voglio che ti senta in dovere, o che lo faccia per il lavoro. Se ti fa stare male, io...” Jun lo interruppe con un gesto della mano._

_“Non ti preoccupare. È passato parecchio tempo, in fondo. Io... non provo più niente per te”_

Avevo detto fin troppe falsità nella mia vita.

Avevo detto che andava tutto bene, quando non era vero.

Avevo detto di essere felice, quando non era vero.

Avevo detto che la mia vita mi piaceva così com’era, quando non era vero.

Avevo detto a Sho di non amarlo più... e non era nemmeno vicino ad essere vero.

Eppure, nel momento in cui gliel’avevo detto, mi ero sentito strano: sentivo il peso della bugia, eppure in qualche modo ero anche sollevato.

Ero in parte riuscito a rimediare all’errore fatto anni prima, quando mi ero innocentemente dichiarato a lui.

Il rimpianto che provavo era improvvisamente diventato minore.

Era ancora lì, vivo e pulsante, ma sapevo che non avrei potuto fare niente per cancellarlo.

Avevo preferito salvare quello che ancora restava del mio rapporto con lui, piuttosto che averlo costantemente accanto sapendo che non avrei nemmeno potuto parlargli senza essere costretto a vedere il senso di colpa nel profondo dei suoi occhi.

Aveva deciso che non era giusto che Sho portasse il peso di quell’amore che non sarebbe mai stato corrisposto.

**********

“Ohayou gozaimasu!” disse Sho, entrando nel camerino.

Gli sorrisi, ricambiando il saluto.

Era tornato tutto esattamente come prima.

Ridevamo e scherzavamo insieme, ogni tanto tiravamo fuori qualche aneddoto di quando eravamo ancora dei Juniors, divertendoci a ricordare quei momenti. Uscivamo fuori a cena o per bere, da soli o insieme agli altri. Senza più sentire l’oppressione di quei silenzi che cadevano fra noi, inevitabili.

Era come se quegli anni fossero stati improvvisamente cancellati dalla mia menzogna, e in fondo mi andava bene così.

L’unica cosa a non essere cambiata, erano gli sguardi di Ohno nei miei confronti.

_“E quindi... gli hai detto che non lo ami?” gli chiese il Riida, con aria seria._

_Jun sospirò prima di rispondere. Un sospiro che lasciava già intendere all’altro che cosa fosse accaduto._

_“È meglio così, Ohno-kun. Crea meno problemi a lui e ne crea meno a voi”_

_“E a te?” Matsumoto si morse un labbro, esitando._

_“Non è importante” chiunque altro si sarebbe ribellato ad un’affermazione del genere, ma Ohno conosceva abbastanza Jun ed era abbastanza rispettoso delle decisioni altrui per non ribattere._

_“Lo ami ancora, vero?”_

_Jun rise. Solo un secondo. Amaramente._

_“Lo amerò per sempre”_

Non avrei trovato scampo da quell’amore.

Non più.

Avrei continuato ad amare Sakurai Sho.

Gli sarei stato vicino, sempre. Pur sapendo di essere troppo, maledettamente, lontano; ma mi sarei accontentato.

In silenzio.


End file.
